Der Mann, der sein Mäntelchen lüftete
by whathobertie
Summary: Er hatte sich und ihr versprochen, sich aus ihrem Leben herauszuhalten, weil es einfach zu gefährlich war. Halten konnte er sich nicht daran. Spielt zwischen "Journey's End" und "The End of Time". Gen, Ten & Donna , Humor/Drama, keine Spoiler.


**TITEL:** Der Mann, der sein Mäntelchen lüftete**  
GENRE:** Humor/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** Ten, Donna**  
PAIRING:** Gen**  
RATING:** PG-13**  
SPOILER:** keine**  
WÖRTER:** 700**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Er hatte sich und ihr versprochen, sich aus ihrem Leben herauszuhalten, weil es einfach zu gefährlich war. Halten konnte er sich nicht daran. (Spielt zwischen "Journey's End" und "The End of Time".)

* * *

Kaffee. Mit Milch, ohne Milch, aber mit Zucker. Feinem Zucker, grobem Zucker, Kandiszucker. Tee, schwarz, grün, oder doch vielleicht lieber Kaffee. Oder Wasser, still, prickelnd, aus der Leitung.

Er konnte sich nicht einmal eine der Bestellungen merken, die sie aufnahm, während sie durch das kleine Café wirbelte und dabei diesen roten, leidenschaftlichen Schimmer hinter sich herzog, der ihm die guten Tage ins Gedächtnis rief. Sie würde immer farbenfroh in seiner Erinnerung bleiben.

Kupferrot wie ihre Haare und ihr Temperament, sonnengelb wie ihre Lebensfreude, ihr unverbesserlicher Optimismus, königsblau wie Harmonie und Ruhe, die sie ebenfalls ausstrahlen konnte, smaragdgrün wie ihre Hoffnung, das Mitgefühl, das er so dringend gebraucht hatte, als er sie damals wiederfand. Seine Erinnerungen funkelten in leuchtenden Farben und erhellten so auch das Grau in Grau von Chiswick an diesem Tag.

Es war fast so, als würde es wärmer werden, je näher sie kam. Und irgendwann war sie da.

"Was kann ich Ihnen bringen?", fragte sie so lustlos, dass er grinsen musste.

"Wasser, schwarz", murmelte er und verlor sich in Gedanken, die ihm einstimmig sagten, er sei verrückt. Verrückt und jemand, der zu viel aufs Spiel setzte, doch das war nicht wirklich etwas Neues. Neu war, dass es diesmal unter Umständen viel zu viel war.

"Veralbern kann ich mich selbst", erwiderte sie und machte diese missbilligende Kopfbewegung, die er einfach liebte. Er wünschte, er könnte es ihr sagen, doch die Möglichkeit war irgendwo im Universum explodiert und hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst.

"Ich meinte Wasser ohne Sprudel."

"Klar", gab sie so trocken zurück, dass er ein weiteres Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten konnte, und vielleicht war es genau das, was diesen Funken in ihr auslöste. Sie fing an ihn zu studieren, fuhr mit ihrem Blick durch seinen Haarschopf, blieb ein paar Sekunden lang an der Länge seines Mantels hängen und wollte dann ein wenig ratlos wissen: "Kennen wir uns?"

"Nein", sagte er hastig und seine Herzen schlugen ganz plötzlich in einem ohrenbetäubenden Stereo, das zunehmend bedrohlicher wurde. Warum? Warum hatte er das aufs Spiel gesetzt? Nur um sich selbst ein bisschen Frieden zu verschaffen, der ihr rein gar nichts mehr nützte?

Sie kniff die Augen argwöhnisch zusammen, als käme ihr gerade die Lösung eines Problems, das sie schon viel zu lange verfolgte. "Oh, klar!", rief sie und fuchtelte so wild mit den Armen in der Luft umher, dass er sich instinktiv in Sicherheit brachte. "Sie sind der Typ, von dem sie überall reden. Wildwucherndes Haar, hager, und mit einem langen, braunen Mantel."

Er sah an sich herunter und konnte nichts davon so wirklich leugnen.

"Sie sind dieser Perversling!", rief sie mit dem stürmischen Temperament in der Stimme, das schon ganz andere umgenietet hatte. "Sie sollten sich schämen!"

"Bitte was?", hakte er schrill nach.

"Sie verderben diesen armen Frauen doch das ganze Leben, wenn sie ohne Vorwarnung und Aufforderung Ihr kleines Würstchen zu Gesicht bekommen."

Er blinzelte ein paar Mal, um die Worte zu ordnen und so herauszufinden, ob sie nicht vielleicht doch einen ganz anderen Sinn ergaben, doch es half nichts. "Würstchen?", fragte er nur mit großen Augen und einem Kopfschütteln.

"Verschwinden Sie von hier oder ich hole die Polizei!", befahl sie donnernd, sodass nun auch der letzte Gast auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. "Und lassen Sie bloß den Mantel zu auf Ihrem Weg nach draußen."

Sie kam so gefährlich nahe, dass er perplex mit seinem Stuhl zurückwich und es schließlich schaffte, sich unter neugierigen und angewiderten Blicken aufzurappeln, die Glieder zu ordnen und mehr oder minder zivilisiert das Café zu verlassen. Draußen angekommen nahm er einen tiefen Luftzug und musste zugeben, dass sie wohl immer atemberaubend sein würde, ganz gleich wie.

Vielleicht wäre sie nicht wirklich mit ihm bis an ihr Lebensende gereist. Nicht physisch, nicht so, wie es für ihn selbstverständlich war, wenn ihn jemand begleitete. Doch er hätte ihr zumindest gerne die mentale Reise geschenkt und all die Dinge, die ihr die Zeit mit ihm gegeben hatte. Jetzt war all das nur noch ihm vorbehalten und es erschien ihm so unendlich unfair.

Er beobachtete sie eine Weile schmunzelnd durch das Fenster hindurch, bevor er sich aufmachte, um weiterzumachen. Das Universum würde sie nie vergessen. Und genau deshalb, konnte auch er es nicht.

**ENDE**


End file.
